yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Archived Coffee Machine Jan2007
This page archives posts that were previously added to the Coffee Machine page but have now been archived. Unless you've got a very good reason to do otherwise, please refrain from adding further content here. Use the Current page instead. March 14 *hey Josh, sorry about the blank pages i made a few mistakes and dunno how to delete them but now so far so good...User:JonaYO **No worries boss, regular users can't delete pages so if you do make a mistake then let me or Wilfred know. --Josh Parker 17:07, 14 March 2007 (CDT) March 6th * I love yoyowiki, I've been spending my time updating this site. Its so fun, YoYowiki rox -User:Ewin February 25 *Finally, after a billion somewhat years, my computer is running internet again, so I will be able to edit and help out the yoyowiki. Just thought you all ought to know. --gregleo 12:18, 25 February 2007 (CST) **Nice to see you back :-D --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:38, 28 February 2007 (CST) February 21 *I have a great project for sometime, It seems that I have uploaded a lot of pictures that havn't been used, they just need to be gallery'd on the right pages. , if nobody else does it then I'll work on it when I get the chance. --Josh Parker 10:58, 21 February 2007 (CST) **I've started working on this. I found this image "366956799_51a97f43eb.jpg" that can be deleted, because it is duplicated here "Image:Thedert2.jpg". --lanceallen 23:20, 21 February 2007 (CST) **Another one to delete because of duplication is "Hspin-pyro5.jpg" --lanceallen 23:27, 21 February 2007 (CST) ***Go to the image description (the 'desc' link) and add to it and an admin will deal with it. --Wilfred (talk| ) 15:42, 22 February 2007 (CST) February 13 *It seems that the photos uploader doesn't work...--Anson 15:02, 13 February 2007 (CST) **I posted the same thing below. I believe they are in the process of moving to a new server.--lanceallen 15:08, 14 February 2007 (CST) February 12 * I just updated the US Virginia State Contest page (with the wrong data) so I then un-updated it, but the page doesn't show either update. Any idea why? Just thought I'd share this experience. --lanceallen 11:19, 12 February 2007 (CST) * The page isn't working either. What's going on? --lanceallen 12:52, 12 February 2007 (CST) January 30 * I am updating US_Massachusetts_State_Contest. I finished the results section for the 2006 contest. I have a blank results section that I can put in for the 2007 contest which happens in February. Should I put in the blank 2007 results section so it will be easy to edit later or leave it out until after the contest is finished?JScruffy 02:00, 31 January 2007 (UTC) January 10 * I just want to say I'm blown away by the standard of contributions from our new editors :-D Any issues, just leave a note on here. --Wilfred (talk| ) 21:36, 10 January 2007 (UTC) January 9 * Idea for a new category. I think we should have a category for Contest Results for pages like Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships 2006. I would love to have pages like this for every single contest that we can get. --Josh Parker 16:52, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ** Interesting, but can we keep this to category proposals? --Wilfred (talk| ) 21:22, 10 January 2007 (UTC) January 6 *'Note to new editors:' Do not copy from websites or take images from other sites without permission! Thank you. --Wilfred (talk| ) 21:40, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *What if there was a place to put freestyle songs? It's one of those frequently asked questions out there. Would it go under a player's bio, or should it be in it's own category? --Nate Renegade **I've talked about this with a couple people. I think it's an awesome idea. I think the songs should go on the player page, some other people think it should go on the contest page, and I have also heard that freestyle music should have it's own place. What do you think? Also, when writing on discussion/talk pages please sign your contributions using four tilde like "~~~~". Cheers! --Josh Parker 18:52, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *** YES! I found it. http://www.mysys.org/eagle0wl/yoyo/songliste.html This is a great place to start. I have talked to the guy who runs this. I'll email him to see if we can just start plugging this info into yoyowiki. --Josh Parker 19:16, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ** I'm with Josh, stick it on the player page or it would get big and difficult to manage very quickly. --Wilfred (talk| ) 21:02, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *** I could see putting the info on the contest pages too. --Josh Parker 21:08, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *I am Anson and I am new to yoyo wiki. I would like to add an article about a new manufacturer in Asia, but how can I do that? Thanks for your time.--Anson 21:54, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ** You seem to have managed Anson, if you're still having issues leave me a note on my talk page. --Wilfred (talk| ) 21:36, 10 January 2007 (UTC) December 29 *I've created the yo-yo category at last to stop having yo-yo articles without reviews listed in the review category. There are *tons* of yo-yo articles, so please add Category:Yo-yo to any yo-yo articles that aren't already part of that category. --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:34, 29 December 2006 (UTC) **Arrgghh... I've done 66, will continue later. All help welcome :-\ --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:01, 29 December 2006 (UTC) **143 :-0 check 'em out here, I've added all the pages listed here, but doubtless there a few lurking elsewhere. There are also some that need to be taken out of the reviews category now as the article doesn't include reviews. --Wilfred (talk| ) 21:51, 30 December 2006 (UTC) **166 - that's 30% of the wiki! Still, at least they're now all in one place. I'm pretty darn sure I've got all of them now. --Wilfred (talk| ) 22:13, 30 December 2006 (UTC) December 11 *We have a new front page! What do people think? All feedback welcomed. --Wilfred (talk| ) 17:52, 11 December 2006 (UTC) **I love it! It matches the logo really well!--Josh Parker 18:34, 11 December 2006 (UTC) November 14 *We are back up and rolling. Big thanks to Harper Reed who swooped in like a hero and bailed us out, and a big thanks to wilfred for lighting a fire under our butts to get the darn thing fixed. But after two months this battle station is fully operational again and ready to edit. Yoyowiki team, assemble! --Josh Parker 15:04, 14 November 2006 (UTC) **We aren't rolling as big as I thought we were, there are still some problems with the image database, but that shouldn't stop you from editing. Word. --Josh Parker 18:21, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ***Woohoo! Fantastic! --Wilfred (talk| ) 18:52, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ****Image thumbnails should be working now. w00t! If you run into any problems let me know.--Josh Parker 20:28, 14 November 2006 (UTC) September 17 *Those pics rock Josh. The YoYoJam pages look so much better with photos instead of text descriptions. Now all we need to do is get the other manufacturers to contribute photos. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:43, 17 September 2006 (PDT) September 3 *I uploaded a bunch of pictures from yoyojam.com. Thanks to Andre Boule for giving us permission for those. Now what we need to do is get those pictures in a gallery for that yo-yo and set up infoboxes. It looks like most of the yoyojams already have most of the stats, we just need to get those stats formated. Word! --Josh Parker 06:35, 3 September 2006 (PDT) ** Awesome. Great quality images, no watermark or anything. Perhaps you should add "Picture kindly donated by Andre Boule at yoyojam" to the pics. I'll get to adding them to articles right away. --Wilfred (talk| ) 08:00, 3 September 2006 (PDT) July 25 *I am new to Yoyos and was wondering if anyone had any suggestions on how to start, IE: reccomended yoyo's, what tricks to learn (I know some basics like rock the baby, forward pass, and around the world) and how to get involved in competition. thanks. --Fazazz ** Hi Fazazz, and welcome to the yo-yo wiki! Whilst we're happy to help, I'd suggest you get involved in a forum to chat to yo-yoers as you'll learn a huge amount there. I'd suggest you check out the yoyonation forum to get started, particularly threads http://www.yoyonation.com/talk/index.php?topic=660.0 http://www.yoyonation.com/talk/index.php?topic=670.0 and http://www.yoyonation.com/talk/index.php?topic=2488.0. Those should get you started. :-D --Wilfred (talk| ) 15:04, 25 July 2006 (PDT) ***Thanks for the advice. I'm just curious, my dad and I are very cautious about our computer and I was just wondering (i hope this doesn't sound rude) if you have had any problems with spyware or anything on the yoyonation site. thanks again. Oh, and sorry about the name thing, I'm kind of new to wikis, I read them a lot but i don't contribute much. --Fazazz ****Yoyonation is free of spyware. So is extremespin.org/forum, yoyoing.com/news, skilltoys.net and theyo.com. Cheers! --Josh Parker 12:39, 26 July 2006 (PDT) July 24 *Looking for a Canadian Yo-Yo Player... Think he was in Calgary or Edmonton... Likely a past/current Canadian Champ. Likely in teens early 20's. Many thanks. Also, if not in Calgary or Edmonton, would like to hear about other skilled players for a possible position for our toy company client. email me -SB July 20 *I love to revist old topics. But we need to figure out what to do about reviews v.s. info about the yo-yo. Should we keep those pages seperate? There are some yo-yo pages that contain no review info such as Anti-Yo Eetsit. It is listed under the category of "review" but it's all just yo-yo stats.--Josh Parker 12:54, 20 July 2006 (PDT) ** For now I think we should have a new category called 'yo-yo' and another called 'reviews'. It's currently at Category Proposals and if it gets the thumbs up from a few folks I'll go ahead with it. --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:03, 20 July 2006 (PDT) *** I think a category called 'yo-yo' with just objective information is a great idea. This way there could also be reviews on other things like yo-yos cases, string, or even stores. Best to keep that separate from the other stuff I think. ShawnF 17:01, 22 July 2006 (PDT) July 17 *Just to let you know, I noticed there is a javascript error. Firefox says it is line 31. Seems like there's a "What's Hot in the yo-yo wiki" where the apostrophy is interfering with those surrounding the string. ShawnF 17:32, 17 July 2006 (PDT) **Thanks Shawn, on what page did you see that error? --Josh Parker 12:50, 20 July 2006 (PDT) ***I've got an idea how to fix thix, but like Josh I need to know what page this error comes up on. --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:04, 20 July 2006 (PDT) **** Oh sorry, it happens on all pages. If you're in IE, look in the lower left corner and you'll see an exclamation point. Double click on that and you'll see the error. In Firefox, open the error console thing. My guess is it has something to do with the sidebar? ShawnF 16:59, 22 July 2006 (PDT) ***** Ok, I've gone through the error console on firefox and fixed that bug in the javascript and a bug in the css. Let me know if you find any other issues. --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:20, 23 July 2006 (PDT) June 20 *I've added an infobox to the Anti-Yo Fluchs page. What do people think of it? Is the colour scheme good? If people are happy we can roll it out to all the other yo-yo pages. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:20, 20 June 2006 (PDT) *I love it :) --Josh Parker 17:14, 20 June 2006 (PDT) May 24 *Usability review - I'm having a look at the page layout and trying to work out whether any pages aren't reachable within say three clicks of the front page (and special pages -> all pages -> specific page doesn't count ;-). This should help us to decide how to improve what pages are linked on the front page. For example, it's not obvious where to find info on crews. Thoughts guys? May 7 *I'm thinking of changing the sidebar, removing 'community portal' and 'current events' and adding the coffee machine and the yo-yo wiki news in their place. What do people think? Also, what shall I name the coffee machine as, should it be 'discussion', 'talk', 'chat' or just 'coffee machine'? Finally, what order should I put things in? --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:35, 7 May 2006 (PDT) **I'm also thinking of rewording the tooltips (the blue boxes that pop up when you put you mouse over them) in the sidebar, any thoughts? --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:39, 7 May 2006 (PDT) **The changes to the sidebar are long overdue. :) I would keep the name 'Coffee Machine' and make its tooltip something like 'General discussion about current topics.' --HB 08:47, 9 May 2006 (PDT) ***The links are in, I'm still trying to figure out how to get the tooltips working. --Wilfred (talk| ) 14:21, 24 May 2006 (PDT) May 5 *The store category looks like a good idea. --HB 05:18, 5 May 2006 (PDT) May 1 *Please have a look at the Category Proposals page and give your opinion. --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:37, 1 May 2006 (PDT) April 27 * I tried reuploading some of my images. However I always get an error, that some file cannot be copied. One other way of reuploading is to use a second filename, e.g. with an underscore. Not nice, but it seems to work like I have done with the anatomy diagram in Ball Bearings. What do you think. Is this the way to go? --HB 14:05, 27 April 2006 (PDT) **It's the only way to go at the moment. The image path is set wrong, the server can't find the old images so you can't re-upload them. If you upload a new image it works fine though. Hopefully Derek will fix it soon. --Wilfred (talk| ) 00:41, 28 April 2006 (PDT) April 21 * Take note that this page, for this first time since I started, has no red/uncreated links. Let's see how long it lasts, since I am investigating a couple of others that are proving quite hard to piece together. My guess is that we are probably 85-95% there with the names, although some of the entries do need some more work. Then again, there may be a couple that are just completely lost in the mists of time... --Jaco 09:22, 21 April 2006 (PDT) ** Great job. There's nothing wrong with red links IMO but having all this fantastic information is great. --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:12, 21 April 2006 (PDT) April 20 *I've added the new CSS decoration stuff. I think it looks good, but of course it can be edited (although I'm not CSS guru) or completely removed. Your personal tools are moved to the sidebar, tabs are rounded (only in some browsers, not IE) and everything is polished a little. Thoughts/opinions/flames? --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:07, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ** Not bad, although my "what links here" link is now way down below and I need to scroll to get to it. Minor irritation since I do use it quite a lot. --Jaco 09:22, 21 April 2006 (PDT) ***Ok. What resolution are you on? It's not an issue I experience, but it would be an awful pain to change. Anything else? --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:12, 21 April 2006 (PDT) **** 1024x768, Firefox under XP. Since you did ask - the links in the various menus are a bit hard to see now since they are gray. Maybe a blue with a gray tint would be better. --Jaco 10:38, 21 April 2006 (PDT) ***** As you can see they're black on mouseover but I could just make them black the whole time. What do you think? --Wilfred (talk| ) 00:25, 22 April 2006 (PDT) ****** I spent quite some time editing yesterday, and my eyes got sore from the gray. Not sure if black is such a good idea, since it doesn't quite look like a link - plus when a tab is active, the link shows up as black, so we'll miss that distinction. --Jaco 01:22, 22 April 2006 (PDT) *******I could make the tab bold - in fact I might do that anyway to make it clearer. Can you suggest a colour to replace the grey? --Wilfred (talk| ) 03:59, 23 April 2006 (PDT) ******** Blue with gray tint, something like #222299 --Jaco 04:26, 23 April 2006 (PDT) ********* That's pretty dark. I'll test it when I can and get some screenshots of it in action. April 19 *This comes as part of a response on the Dark Magic review, since the review in question is not the actual culprit, while a lot of others are. Basically this comes down to a discussion I had with Wilfred around keeping the subjective integrity intact, while adding some real objective integrity. Looking at the current state of reviews, I'm quite dismayed. There are no standards, a lack of real facts and just a lot of subjective gumpf for the most part. Since I've been spending a lot of my time under the manufacturers, I'm quite unhappy when I follow a link from a carefully crafted page and don't come up with any facts apart from "d00dZ, th1s yo-yo is l33t". We need a way to show actual facts about the yo-yo in question and then have a specific section for subjective "review" parts. (The G&E2 review is close to perfect and lanceallen is doing some great work with the rest.) What I'm suggesting/advocating is a specific template, like we have with stores. As an intro it covers the release date and generally the people involved. Moving into the specifications it shows the shape, weight, metareial, value, etc. much like what we have on the yo-yo museum. Some manufacturer links comes next. Then we have a section for subjective reviews where people can play without disturbing the harmony. Same may even go for the manufacturers, since this week I've had a comment on YoTech (underappreciated, etc.) that I moved to the talk page, intact. Didn't quite know what to do with it apart from the fact that it was not only in the wrong section, but also completely out of place. Comments? Thoughts? (And no, I'm not volunteering yet, still very busy getting the last couple manufacturers sorted out and then they need to be fleshed-out in parts and cleaned-up a bit more... and... and...) --Jaco 09:06, 19 April 2006 (PDT) **There are a couple of issues here. Firstly, we need a template to show how to lay out pages. Every yo-yo page should have some basic info, then a title to show where the facts stop and the opinions begin. The standards tend to improve when people have a rough idea of what it should look like. Ideally, we'd have a minimum and max length (the review here is massive). The biggest problem is that reviews are very hard to edit. How do I edit a review if someone rates a yo-yo 3 star and I only rate it 2 star out of 5? I've only made spelling/grammar edits to the reviews because it's someone else's opinion. As for what's been happening on the YoTech, what you did was fine. Manufacturer reviews won't do anyone much good so I think we should just get the guy to submit reviews for specific yo-yos. A wiki doesn't mean you can annotate as you want. Finally, the yo-yo museum is great and I think we could link loads of yo-yo pages to the relavent yo-yo museum page - it would act as a great source for images. --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:06, 19 April 2006 (PDT) ***If we could get weight, bearing size, and size information about all these yo-yos that would rock as solid as Yo-yo Wiki should. But review implies that it will be about what the person thought about it too. Should we just have an opinion based section on every yo-yo for anyone to write a review about it? That could result in several reviews for each yo-yo, but that wouldn't really be all that bad. --Josh Parker 16:50, 19 April 2006 (PDT) ****Interesting point - perhaps we should rename it as 'yo-yo library'. The review should only be a section of the page, I think facts are more useful to people who are interested in purchasing one. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:38, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ***** I like it. --Jaco 05:11, 21 April 2006 (PDT) April 15 *Video links - we seem to be getting quite a few video links recently. I don't want the hosts to get upset about 'bandwidth theft' so I think we should do it as "video link (hosted by XYZ)" so we can link directly but show who is hosting. --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:02, 15 April 2006 (PDT) April 6 *I've worked out how to implement a CSS styles here so I can tweak the way the yo-yo wiki looks. We could do a trial run to see if you like it. My preference is for the 'milky' style (screenshots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Milky.png http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Milkyedit.png). Shall I go ahead with it? --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:50, 6 April 2006 (PDT) **It doesn't seem to be a huge change. I say go for it, and we can see if we like it. --lanceallen 09:58, 7 April 2006 (PDT) ***As I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I'll run the test when I get back in case people want it to be changed in some way. You're right, it's not a major colour scheme change but it is a bit slicker IMO. --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:46, 7 April 2006 (PDT) March 27 * I've posted some photos that are fairly large, like the ones here: Hspin Good and Evil 2: Poison. Wilfred mentioned that they might be too big. Does anyone else feel this way? I personally like larger images. --lanceallen 14:14, 27 March 2006 (PST) March 24 * We have a list of manufacturers here and we have a different list of manufacturers on what is currently called the Reviews page. We have a list of yo-yos each manufacturer makes on their individual page and we have a similar list on the reviews page. There is some redundancy going on here that is going to cause problems in the future. The integrity of the data of these lists is going to go down having them in multiple locations. I think we should have one page just like the current reviews page, that lists all manufacturers and each yo-yo they produced. We already have a "yo-yos" page, so my thought is to retitle our current reviews page to "Manufacturers Yo-Yos and Reviews". We then eliminate the manufacturers page and remove the list of yo-yos from each individual manufacturers page, and direct them to the main list. I know my proposed page will be very long (the reviews page already is), but I think it will be better and keep our data integrity much higher. Please share your comments. --lanceallen 12:43, 24 March 2006 (PST) **I see your point, but the pages are big as is and I don't think they should get any bigger. The separation of reviews of the yo-yo and the manufacturers themselves seem logical to me, do you agree? The redundany seems to be where we put the list of who makes what yo-yo. This seems to me to be best to put on the appropriate manufacturers page. We can then remove the non-existant page links on the reviews page so it is what the title says; a list of the yo-yo reviews. How does that sound? --Wilfred (talk| ) 14:12, 24 March 2006 (PST) *** I don't really agree with your comments and I still like my proposed changes, but it's all good. I wish there were more people to chime in on this. Does anyone one else have an opinion? --lanceallen 14:14, 27 March 2006 (PST) ***Allow me to try to make things clearer. The reviews page should just be a list of reviews. The only reason it seems like a list of yo-yo produced is due to the number of red links and the fact is is broken up by manufacturer. The red links should be relocated to a yo-yos produced section of the specific manufacturer. We would then only have a full list on the manufacturer page. It's not perfect but I think it works. What about that then? --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:58, 6 April 2006 (PDT) **** I agree with Wilfred. In the end of the day the manufacturers list is the definative list, the reviews section should only contain the pages which contain actrual subjective reviews, and this will mostly only be for the newer yo-yos. --Jaco 09:12, 19 April 2006 (PDT) March 10th *I've slightly modified a skin I got from wikipedia that I think would look great here. It looks good in IE and brilliant in firefox. Find it here. Have a look at it and tell me whether you think it would look good here. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:10, 10 March 2006 (PST) March 1st * We must be doing something right :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:41, 1 March 2006 (PST) *Uploads are back online... Still working to restore the missing images information to the DB. B3Kid 12:07, 1 March 2006 (PST) **Glad to see the logo has reappeared :-D. I see we now have a text box below the edit buttons, is this intentional? --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:44, 1 March 2006 (PST) February 22nd *There is an actual tool for the Wiki, which will go through the DB, and rebuild all images. However I can not run the tool, until I am at a PC that I can get direct SSH access to the server shell. The exact issue that I located is in the Wiki Database, specifically with the images table. While you may notice some fake thumbs showing up now, the image still isn't present. This is due to a large amount of data missing with in the Database about the image. A remedy should be very very soon!B3Kid 13:04, 22 February 2006 (PST) February 21st * Maybe the source of our problems is that the wiki was restored to a different path? I noticed that a few days ago our url was /index.php . Now we have /wiki/index.php ? --HB 05:00, 21 February 2006 (PST) **Dunno. However, most images are now viewable if you click the link, but they don't appear on the page they are linked to. B3Kid/Josh - we seem to have lost a lot of settings when we upgraded - uploads have been disabled. --Wilfred (talk| ) 07:27, 21 February 2006 (PST) *B3Kid - well done on the backup resoration, we have only lost three images which I can re-upload :-). Can you confirm that we haven't lost anything else? *Yep HB you are correct on that issue, I did not move the images folder over from the previous installation into the new installation during the upgrade, and thats how the image folder was lost. I do see that the images are viewable with a click, but that just wont do. Unfortunetly I think it is stupid that most of the configuration changes have been lost, and that MediaWiki dosn't offer a configuration file upgrade. I'm looking into why images will not display on the site, and hope to have an answer to that shortly. B3Kid 11:30, 21 February 2006 (PST) **Some digging yeilded that this is a common upgrade issue, and the documentation is like that of most MediaWiki documentation, horrible. I do have a couple things to try when I get a chance to connect to the WikiServer. B3Kid 11:46, 21 February 2006 (PST) ***I notice that the College for the Easily Amused page has its image working. I think it's becuase the MIME type is image/JPEG for that image, whereas most of the other images have a MIME type of unkown/unknown. Re-uploading might work, but that is currently disabled. --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:14, 22 February 2006 (PST) February 19th *Is it just my machine or do we have a problem with images? --HB 06:17, 18 February 2006 (PST) **No, it has to do with the wiki upgrade, I think images just have to be turned back on. I'll get b3 to figure it out. --Josh Parker 06:23, 18 February 2006 (PST) **Yup, we have a problem with images. Unregistered users can contribute again - that should be dealt with before the spam returns... :-\ --Wilfred 06:34, 18 February 2006 (PST) ***Fixed the login thing. --Josh Parker 16:12, 18 February 2006 (PST) **Backup on Mabus Servers confirmed. Waiting to find exact date of local backup. B3Kid 19:11, 18 February 2006 (PST) **Backup recieved, I am extracting the information we need out it, will take 1-2hrs. Not sure on the exact date, about 1 month old. B3Kid 07:20, 20 February 2006 (PST) ***Good good, did we lose anything other than images? --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:17, 20 February 2006 (PST) February 15th *Due to a couple snags over the weekend, and insure minimal downtime the conversion took a little longer than expected, but I am happy to announce that NO data was lost, and there appear to be NO issues from the upgrade. Please test the site as much as you can, and if any problems surface please let me know. B3Kid 10:54, 15 February 2006 (PST) February 11th *I'm delighted to announce the opening of our Logo competition! As soon as the YoYoWiki has been updated I'd like to see this publicised on all the major forums (that allow links to the yoyowiki) to get in some artistic talent and get people talking about the yoyowiki. --Wilfred 02:55, 11 Feb 2006 (PST) Febuary 9th *Hey all, there will be updates going into the YoYoWiki this weekend. We will make a backup copy of the Database, but please expect the worst, and that there maybe possible downtime. We are going to keep the Wiki up and running live, while we install the upgrade to the production version(this version). Also I wanted to get the feel on peoples thoughts of free YoYoWiki.Org Email addresses. I'm not sure if its smart to offer a full email box solution, but fall back on a forwarder, since other places like hotmail, yahoo, and gmail offer such large accounts. There is a possibility that we could offer POP3 account access only as well. Leave your feed back on this, thanks! B3Kid 07:02, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) ** Ah, so you're the chap who keeps things up-to-date :-). Upgrading mediawiki to the latest version (1.4.14) should make things run smoother and will add a security fixes. The PHP here is a little out of date as well, but the newer versions only features bugfixes. I'm not that interested in a yoyowiki.org email, but I'd prefer just a forwarder if you do set it up to keep most of the space and bandwidth here for the wiki and its' videos/images. --Wilfred 08:37, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) *** Yeah that would be me, the never present B3Kid! I will admit that the YoYoWiki Updates, including the skin update, and interface update, have taken a back seat to everything life, I have not forgotten about the duties to keep things fresh! The project is slated to take place at 7pm Central time on Friday February 10th, and will be completed at 12pm central Sunday February 13th. If there are any questions, comments or concearns please let me know. B3Kid 13:59, 9 Feb 2006 (PST) February 7th * I can't get the 'thumb' tag to work on my pic of cut string on the string page. Help would be appreciated guys. * I once tried it and gave up as well. Are there any mediawiki gurus around? --HB 08:17, 7 Feb 2006 (PST) **Tragically there are no gurus around. I'll play around with it when I get a chance though. --Josh Parker 16:10, 7 Feb 2006 (PST) ***It seems to be .jpg images that don't want to be thumbnails, and .gif seems to place nice. Check out special:newimages --Wilfred 09:55, 8 Feb 2006 (PST) **Sigh... the tags don't work either. I've been tring to get some templates going and the official wikipedia ones use them but it seems we can't :-( --Wilfred 09:26, 8 Feb 2006 (PST) * Discussion about axle types moved to Talk:Axles January 25th * While I'm throwing out ideas, here's something I was thinking the wiki could be really helpful for. We currently have listings of placings for individual players, but what about contest results itself? The AYYA used to have a page which linked to results, but I don't think that survived the transition. Now, old results are in the middle of